Work Song
by BeautifulLittleLiar195
Summary: Alex has been with Scorpia since the beginning. Now Scorpia wants him to use 16 year old Alia Palmer to infiltrate MI6. Nothing goes as planned...
1. Chapter 1

He had to get to her. To save her despite everything. You know that your mission went ass backwards when you fall in love with your target. All these thoughts were running through Alex's mind as he ran up the stairwell at Royal &amp; General Bank. "Almost there" he panted to himself ignoring the burning pain of a bullet in his shoulder. Alex still hears the distant sound of gunfire coming closer and closer. He quickly reached the 16th floor of the building. "Fuck!" Alex swore to himself when he realized how completely insane this situation was. Of course this would happen to him. He quietly made his way down the corridor heading to the office he know belonged to that grey bastard, Alan Blunt. Alex slowly opened the door and went in gun first. To his surprise there she was sitting quite casually in Blunt's chair. "Hello there Scott," she purred, "or shall I call you Alex Rider?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex grunted as his fist hit the punching bag. He'd already been going at this for over an hour but since none of trainees wanted to spar with him this was his only option. Alex kept going keeping his strikes in time to the music that he set to play over the gym's sound system. Uppercut. Sidekick. Left hook. Roundhouse kick. Jab. Right hook. Repeat.

At 17 years old Alex Rider was just under six feet in height. He was a lithe young man with messy blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was very handsome for his age; in fact some people refer to his look as being angelic. But his angelic exterior belied who Alex truly was and that was an assassin for the shadowy terrorist organization known as Scorpia.

All of a sudden his music stops. "What the hell?" Alex yelled frustrated.

"Now Alex, what did I say about speaking to me in that tone?" said the newcomer sarcastically. "Oh save me the bullshit, dad," Alex muttered while rolling his eyes. Alex ripped of his gloves and reached for his water bottle before turning to his father and giving him a once over. "Well you look to be in one piece," Alex told his father. Yassen shrugged and replied, "It was an easy hit…no cover was needed."

"So I heard what happened," continued Yassen. "Of course you did," muttered Alex while grabbing his stuff and stuffing everything into his gym bag. They left the training room and began heading to the apartment buildings that Scorpia built for their agents. "So do you want to talk about it?" "Why in the hell would they send me to infiltrate MI6?" busted out Alex. "It's a suicide mission!" he continued. "Alex you have done missions more dangerous than this…now what's bothering you?" Alex shook his head…his father knew him too well.

"You mean besides what MI6 did to my parents? Maybe it's the fact that MI6 recruited a sixteen year old girl and Rothman wants me to use her as my in into MI6. I mean it's one thing if it's an adult but she's 16!" By this point they both had entered the apartment. Alex threw his stuff to ground and collapsed on the coach. "You know you're only a year older than her? And she has accomplished almost as much as you have in the short time she's been with MI6…Alex you didn't read the whole file did you?" Yassen sighed. As good as an operative he was, his son was still a hotheaded teenager.

Alex groaned, "You know how I feel about involving kids". Yassen nodded, feeling guilty for getting his son in all but blood involved in this messy business. "But Alex, she's not just a teenager, she's the best operative that they have. Just read the whole file. I'll go start dinner," Yassen finished. Alex sighed before going to his room.

He picked up the file that Julia Rothman's secretary handed to him as he left her office and opened it. On the first page is a picture of a beautiful teenager girl. According to the paper her name was Alia. She was an Arab Latino with light brown skin and long curly dark hair. Alex quickly skimmed past her basic info and went straight to her mission history. "Damn," he muttered to himself as read the mission briefs, which she completed all successfully. Alex continued onto the rest of the file, which contained mission objectives and his cover identity.

His cover name was Scott Summers. Age 17. Living in Chelsea, London with his guardian Jack Starbright. He will be attending Brookland Comprehensive as a sixth former…the same grade as Alia. His parents died in a car accident at age 12. Alex continued reading until he remembered every detail of the mission and of his cover story. 'Maybe this wont be so bad' Alex thought to himself.


End file.
